The present project entails the development of a therapeutic strategy for multiple problem families. Our prior work has indicated that parents who describe themselves as coerced by multiple individuals (children, spouses, kinfolk, helping agency representatives) do not fare well in treatment aimed at improving their child relationships. The new therapeutic strategy under study is called the Mand Review Process. Current findings suggest that the process may play a role in stabilizing the beneficial outcomes of parent training with insular parents.